Kyosaku
Kyosaku is a python-like animal character that appears in Prototype Chronicles. Background Kyosaku is the same age as CJ, Eric and Chris. Kyosaku's family life involved technology and survival skills, meaning her IQ is very high. She knows how to operate a video game controller, a keyboard and mouse, and even knows how to write long documents with a keyboard despite having no arms or legs (although she has mentioned that she does utilize her anthro-form to use electronics) Physical appearance Kyosaku has orange reptile skin with brown stripes. She has yellow eye sclera, which is really rare, since the only other characters that have it is Ryu and Kasai. The underside of her body, including her cheeks and chin, is yellow-like white with ridges. Recently, she has been shown to be able to transform into an "anthro-dragon"-like form. In this form, she is able to utilize arms and wings. In this form, she is 12-13 meters long, the tip of her tail being more narrow and her body at about 46 centimeters wide in average. Other details include red-diva hair, yellow horns and claws and can be seen wearing a either a brown, purple or red tank-top. Personality Aside from having a reputation to capture and crush, she is known for being supportive and kind to CJ, Eric and Chris. During Christmas break 2019, she presents CJ with a "CD Designer Pro" (a CD-Recordable customizer machine that can hard-print labels on CDs and create matrix barcodes) When it comes to either defend herself or fight, her attack methods is meant to be as a defense mechanism. She is also very protective of her friends. She can, however, get a bit annoying with her "boops", which is simply her harmlessly pecking on any part of her victim's head. Also due to her size, she is also supposed to be able to coil around any character or animal that appears in the series, and it's made obvious by the fact that her name is Kyosaku, which means "constriction" in Japanese. Production history She was revealed to DeviantArt on 18 December 2018. CoolSuperBlitz actually had trouble deciding a name for her. "Aomidori" (blue-green), "Kurora" (crawlers), but settled with the name Kyosaku after the word "constriction". She was also intended to make rare appearances, but she has appeared in an illustration after her previous one, meaning she will have a bigger role in the series. She was also meant to be blue and green, but it was scrapped. CoolSuperBlitz felt that orange with dark stripes was a fitting color for the character. At some point, Kyosaku was supposed to be male. Her stripes were also more fainter in early production, but in recent drawings, the striped patterns on her body appears sharper. Trivia * She was originally not intended to speak at all, but the idea was thrown out. * She is one of only three characters who have yellow eye sclera, the others being Ryu and Kasai. * The common places for her to be are CJ's cottage (which she visits daily), the treehouse she lives in, the beach and even the thrift store CJ goes to. * She is also referred to as "Kyo". * Kyosaku is the only non-anthropomorphic character to be able to speak. (despite being able to transform into an "anthro-dragon" form) * Kyosaku is the second biggest character in the series, the biggest one being Ryu. Category:Characters